Til Death Do Us Part
by ceemonster
Summary: In all their discussions, in all their planning and what ifs and maybes and thoughts of the future, the possibility never entered either of their minds... LeoAnnabeth


Title: Til Death Do Us Part

Pairing: Leo/Annabeth (McBeth)

Author: Cate/ceemonster

Rating: PG (minor swearing)

A/N: Feedback and CC welcome. This is the result of long, bored hours at work. Yes, I am a drama queen. Yes, I love angst. Yes, I love the Leo/Annabeth relationship that was starting to bloom. Yes, I am very sad we will not see Annabeth Schott McGarry when/if they return to the 3 year in the future bit. No, I don't own the characters, I just make them dance. For the Phant and the Saurus.

* * *

Neither of them had seen it coming. 

In all their discussions, in all their planning and "what ifs" and "maybes" and thoughts of the future, the possibility never entered either of their minds... And if it had, it would have had been dismissed as an impossible almost immediately. It wasn't contemplated, wasn't even mentioned. Why would it be? All the signs pointed in the obvious direction. Why worry about and dread what would not, could not happen.

But by some cruel trick of fate, it had.

And now he sat, surrounded by his family and the cold sterile walls of a hospital waiting room. His time was spent alternating between whispered prayers, wishes for a miracle, and worried glances his at children. LJ was currently sitting close by on the floor, distracted from his usual busy games by the crayons Mal had toted along for Sean while Cecily slept, curled in her father's lap.

Neither was truly aware of what was happening. Why Daddy had gone so pale as he spoke on his phone, then turned the car around to head away from their schools. It was a special day off with a field trip to the hospital where Mal and Sean had joined them and Leo was thankful that for now they were both blissfully oblivious to the flurry of activity that was brewing around them.

He would never forget the feeling, the sickening way his heart plunged into his stomach after answering the phone to find the Emergency Room on the other end.

There had been an accident.

Life was fickle, Leo knew. It could play with you, toy with you and those you loved with the strings of a master puppeteer. But this wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this and not to her.

_"Annabeth, I can pick up the milk on my way back from dropping them off."_

_"No, I got it. I have to pick up your suits, too and a couple other groceries and then run to the post office. Besides, I'm not needed in the office until later and I could use sometime out of the house."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Positive. Don't worry about it. We'll have breakfast when I get back, okay? Oh, and make sure Cecily doesn't forget her mittens. It's cold out."_

She wouldn't have been out on that icy road if he'd insisted more.

This wouldn't have happened if he'd just gotten her to stay in bed or in the kitchen, relaxing with another cup of coffee and the daily SuDoku.

Annabeth had already been whisked into the operating room by the time he'd arrived; Mal just minutes behind him. Technology really was a wonderful thing; phones and computers allowing people to connect instantaneously when the need arrived. Thank God his wife had reminded him to charge his cell the night before and that Mallory was never without hers.

They sat together now, both her hands sandwiching a weathered, trembling one while they waited for news to come.

Each minute crawled by. Each sound from the hallway was too loud and made Leo and Mal jump, though he tried not to startle enough to wake the sleeping preschooler whose head rested sweetly against his chest. What was he going to tell her, tell LJ when they asked why they were still here; when their unexpected holiday became too boring and they wanted to go somewhere else? When they asked if Mama was going to come play, too?

Leo shook his head, the hand cradling Cecily carefully shifting to lift and rub at his eyes as he fought back the wave of tears that suddenly welled there.

Mal's fingers tightened around his. "It's okay, Dad. Do you want me to take them out of here for a few?"

He shouldn't have brought them. But as soon as Annabeth's accident had slammed full force into his chest, he'd had no option but to turn around immediately. Mal could have taken them home or to her place, but one look between them and she'd announced she was staying, quite aware of her father's need and his Irish stubbornness that made him too strong to ask for comfort. At the very least, he should have called someone to come take the three after that, CJ or even Toby... But he needed them as well. Needed what the two of them had created together; tangible pieces of her that he could cling to as she fought, a few rooms away.

Alone.

"Yeah. Just the boys, though. I don't want to have to wake CilyBear up," he murmured.

"Alright." Mal leaned over to peck his worn cheek before standing. "We'll be out by the vending machines if you need anything."

Leo could only nod, his eyes on the child cuddled in his lap as his older daughter collected their sons and ushered them out the double doors of the private waiting room; quickly and quietly as possible.

A soft, shuddering breath was released, his chest rumbling with dread and heartache while arms clutched Cecily a bit closer. Her Mama was a fighter, was incredibly strong despite her size. But still he worried. Each time Leo closed his eyes, he was haunted by the image of his wife's car flipping down the side of that damn hill after skidding off the road. The only reason she was still with them, still fighting, the nurse had said, was because Annabeth had been wearing her seatbelt.

He couldn't help but feel a little relieved that the children weren't with her. It was his task in the morning, one he loved despite the occasional fighting and whining; taking the kids to school. Leo's hand traced Cecily's light chestnut hair, twirling a curl gently around one finger. He wouldn't know what to do if he'd lost them as well.

_Stop it,_ his brain scolded. _You haven't lost her yet. Don't you dare give up on her because you know she's never given up on you._

It was true. Throughout everything - the campaign, the debate, the terms in office - she'd never let him believe he couldn't do something, couldn't accomplish his goal or beat the obstacles and redtape, no matter how hard the challenge. She hadn't given up on him throughout their engagement when things were rocky, stressful thanks her pregnancy and a combative congress; when his job needed to be more important than rubbing her aching back and swelling ankles. Annabeth hadn't complained, not once - at least not to him. She knew she'd taken the office as well as the man when their relationship had bloomed on the trail and never once did she give up or quit fighting for what they shared.

Just like she wouldn't now.

He was sure of it.

The three year old in his lap stirred, her head rolling slightly before she settled once more, lulled by the thrum of her Daddy's heart. His little angel. She'd been a tough one to come by, especially after the unexpected ease of LJ's conception, but most definitely worth every penny spent on doctor visits, testing, medications and treatments. Little Cecily Theodora McGarry - CilyBear - was the apple of her Daddy's eye no matter how much she looked like her Mama. It never failed to amuse him how their children were the exact opposite of each other; where LJ was as talkative as Annabeth after a double shot of espresso, Cecily was quiet, more pensive and serious. LJ's six - almost seven as he would constantly remind them - year old body never seemed to run out of energy; always on the go, always ready for more. The only time he was ever as calm as he was today was when he was with his best buddy - and nephew - Sean; a far reach from his father, whose name he shared.

It was, at times, an odd situation in their blended family with Sean being two years older than LJ. But they were just that. Family. That was why Leo knew he could count on Mal to be there, why he knew she would be hurting as well, fearing the worse for Annabeth. The two woman had become incredibly close, a sororal relationship blossoming between them once Mal's head had stopped spinning over the realization her father was dating a woman only one year her senior. The girls had loved going shopping together all over the DC area, often times spending the full afternoon on an excursion if they'd opted to leave the terrors home with their fathers.

More tears threatened, his stomach sick withthe realization that even if Annabeth survived, there could be lasting damage that would prevent her from such trips - and many other things - in the future.

The accident had been brutal. Her Bentley had hit a patch of black ice that even the best of breaks couldn't account for, shooting it and the petite blonde trapped inside into a spin, then off the road where the metal cage had rolled over on itself twice before a set of sturdy trees caught the vehicle's side to end it's descent. Fortunately, for Annabeth, it had been the passenger side that had slammed into pair of oaks, the emergency response team had reported, and that a driver coming the other way had seen the whole thing; had taken the time to call for help, then stayed until it had arrived.

If she pulled through - _She will, dammit! _- no one knew what the extent of the trauma would be. When he'd first arrived, no one would tell him anything of his wife's condition save that she was in surgery. Later, he was informed Annabeth had suffered internal bleeding and at least one broken rib that had punctured her lung but upon opening her chest to repair the damage, the little blonde's blood pressure had plummeted, sending her into cardio-respiratory arrest.

Leo's arms tightened around Cecily as she stirred again. It was the last they'd seen of the doctors, the last they'd heard from the operating room. Whoever had coined the phrase 'no news is good news,' had certainly never sat in such an agonizing limbo. Was there brain damage? Spinal injuries? Would she be able to play with the children again? Would she be able to speak or see or walk? Would she even wake up?

Another movement caught his attention. His daughter was waking up.

"Shh, CilyBear. Daddy's got ya," he cooed in her ear, willing her back to a happier place where all could be repaired.

She peeked hazel pools open. "Naptime over," Cecily stated plainly but cuddled closer to his chest, breathing in the scent of his shirt and aftershave as the sleep heavy brain adjusted to her unfamiliar surroundings. "Hollysday."

"Yeah, Cily, it's a holiday. No school for you or LJ or Sean."

A gentle smile spread across her lips, reaching the eyes so like her mother's and Leo couldn't help but feel another pang of concern. Would Cecily even remember her mother? Would she remember the days they spent baking or playing dress up? The special Mama-and-Daughter teas in the garden? The lullabies at night?

_She won't have to remember her because Annabeth is going to make it._

"An' Daddy."

Her little voice called him back from wandering thoughts. "What, baby?

"Hollysday for Cily an' LJ an' Sean an' Daddy!"

Leo couldn't help but chuckle softly at that, the closest thing to a smile since arriving at the hospital ghosting over cracked lips. "Yeah, a holiday for all of us. MalMal, too."

"An' Mama?"

Tears came unbidden, choking him and blurring the tiny brunette he held close. It was the topic he'd been dreading. How did he explain to her and LJ that their mother was hurt, could possibly die? That all the precautions, all the research into finding a vehicle that would keep the children as safe as possible meant nothing because of a little piece of frozen road?

"Daddy? Is Mama comin'?" Cecily asked again as fingers tangled in the fabric of his shirt.

"No, CilyBear," Leo managed, finding his voice among the pain that bubbled in his stomach. "Mama's not coming for the holiday."

The innocent gaze peered up at him once more, captured him and sent him spiraling into another vortex of grief. "Mama work?"

"No, baby. W-Why don't we find your brother, huh?" He could do this. He could be strong for his children. For his wife. He'd come through a war, a divorce, two terms as Vice President and countless other trials and tribulations, including a battle with addiction and all the press that had happened in it's wake. He could hold it together as long as needed for his family. He would be the rock, the steadying force... because he had to be.

Cecily was immediately up and out of his lap. Maryjanes hit the floor as she beamed brightly at the thought of the game. "Hide go seek?"

Leo likewise stood and scooped his daughter into his arms. "No, Cily. We're not playing Hide-and-go-Seek. He's outside with MalMal and Sean."

Her shoulders fell dejectedly, funtime effectively spoiled. "Oh..."

"We'll play later," he promised with a peck to the cheek and a quick, playful tug at one curly pigtail.

"'Kay," came the agreement, her little torso twisting to watch where they we going. Through the double doors and out into another waiting area - fortunately away from triage and the other patients. In the corner, Mallory sat with the two boys, rubbing at orange-tinted fingers with a wet cloth.

"Sean, don't you dare put your hands on that chair. You know better. Now, sit still while I finish with LJ, okay?"

"I can take him, Mal." Leo's voice carried the short distance, startling the three of them. He immediately caught the questions in her gaze and shook his head in reply. No word yet. "We're going to go back into the other room for a little while."

The redhead nodded once, watching as LJ bounced out of his seat and scampered over to his father, still clutching the bag of cheese curls. "Look, Dad. Mal let me have snack before lunch! And I have Skittles for later and some pretzels, too!"

"She did?" Leo's brow rose in mock surprise as he took his son's hand, careful not to get any stains on his shirt. "Mal doesn't know the rules, does she? No snack before lunch."

"Yeah, but it's a day off so she said I could," LJ informed him of the loophole. "Mal said you wouldn't be mad and that I could have whatever I wanted out of the vending machines and that she would take me to the caf... caf..."

"Cafeteria," Leo supplied.

"Yeah, there, if I was good and still hungry and that I could have a soda with my lunch, too."

He chuckled softly and pulled the boy closer, affectionately ruffling his chocolate-colored locks as they started for the private waiting room again. "That's a lot of sugar, Buddy. You're not supposed to have that much."

"I know, but it's a holiday from school and Mama's not here to say no."

The two children in his arms never noticed the flicker of pain on Leo's face. Never saw the lines of worry, the way his shoulders fell or wondered over his slower pace as they disappeared back behind the double doors.

However, someone else had.

"Is something wrong with Grandpa Leo?" Sean asked his mother.

Mallory shook her head as she turned back to her task of cleaning away the cheese from his hands. "No, honey. Nothing's wrong with him."

"Then why do we have to spend our day off in the hospital?"

Casting one last glance at the door, the redhead sighed then reached out to gather her son in her lap.

"Mooooom," came the protest.

"Sorry. But I need some hugs right now, okay?"

Sean gave a slight huff before surrendering to her embrace. "Fiiiine."

They sat that way for a few moments, Mallory taking comfort from him and the slow rock of their bodies. She knew the questions would come again, that she would have to explain that it wasn't a happy holiday and that the reason they were at the hospital was because there had been an accident. That Annabeth had been hurt.

She knew it was infinitely worse for her father - telling the children that their Mama might not come home while bottling his own emotions, suppressing them to focus on LJ and Cecily's needs first. Mal would give them time to be together, to cry and hug, and then she would go in and sit by her father's side once more. A rock could be worn down by a river and she was going to make sure she was there to be the dam.

---

Even as the sun set, the sirens continued to wail. Life was born, existed, died and was reborn around him in a never-ending cycle as bones were mended and families were torn a part in ways no suture or cast could fix.

Mal had taken the children home shortly after word had come that Annabeth's heart had restarted and her pressure had stabilized. However, she still faced hours of surgery; internal bleeding that needed to be stopped on top of having to repair the now collapsed lung. There were other injuries as well, the surgeon had reported; a broken wrist and a major concussion, probable whiplash, a few more cracked ribs and something to do with her gallbladder that resulted in it needing to be removed as well as all the cuts and bruises, some of which required more than a couple stitches.

_"Mama got booboos?"_

_"Yeah, Cily. Mama's got some really bad booboos. But the doctors are trying to make her all better."_

_"Give her kisses?"_

If only it could be that simple. Magic Mama Kisses that could make any hurt go away immediately. Cecily's young mind hadn't been able to quite grasp what had happened and she had kept asking questions about Annabeth, wanting to see her and to know if the doctors needed her Elmo band-aid to make things go faster. LJ, however, understood quite clearly.

_"Is Mama gonna die?"_

Leo hated the way his son had shut down after that. There was no answer save for the uncertain 'we don't know' and it had crushed LJ's spirit. Never had the boy been so sullen, so sedated. Not even Sean and his favorite soda could bring back the spark that had lit his eyes earlier in the day.

_"What 'die'?"_

_"Do you remember when Mr. Gill got sick and went to sleep for a long time?"_

_"Mama go down the potty?"_

_"No, Cily! Daddy means Mama isn't going to wake up and she'll go in the ground and we'll never see her again!"_

_"LJ!"_

The boy hadn't said a word after the exchange; not when Leo had scolded him for scaring Cecily into a mess of tears or when he'd tried to comfort his son and assure him they didn't know what was going to happen. A heavy tension had settled between the men of the McGarry Clan, one not unlike, Leo mused, the kind that surfaced after a fight with Annabeth, when she deflated from the loss of that happy, bubbly energy. It wasn't a passionless silence, though. Far from it. The confusion and terror were tangible despite all of the child's attempts to ignore it or wish them away. LJ's young mind had few coping mechanisms, especially for a shock this size... In fact, it was very much like his own reaction to his father's suicide all those years ago.

"Have you eaten since this afternoon?"

Leo's eyes snapped to the doors as the tall brunette's voice sliced into his musings.

"CJ... what are you-?"

"Mal called me again." His former replacement dropped her purse before settling into the chair next to him. "Said she was taking LJ and Cily back to your place and that if I had the time after work and getting my own kids down, if I could stop by and make sure you'd at least gotten some dinner. So have you?"

He shook his head. "No appetite."

"Leo, you should have something. Fasting isn't doing her any good."

"I know. I just..." Fingers twisted the gold band on his left hand. "Mal asked you?"

CJ nodded and gave his wrist an affectionate squeeze. "But you know I would have come even if she hadn't. As soon as I'd hung up the phone, Danny was standing there with my coat. He took care of dinner for Taylor and the girls which means my dinning room will smell like french fries from the drive-thru when I get home." When he failed to give any response, she gave another comforting pulse. "How is she?"

"Not good." Leo's voice was even more scratchy than usual, choked with dirt from a grave not yet dug. "Punctured lung that collapsed from a broken rib. Serious head trauma. Internal bleeding... It's still touch and go."

"And the kids?"

"Cecily doesn't get it, but LJ's..."

"Taking it pretty hard," CJ supplied. She shifted closer, wishing she could provide more comfort to this man who'd always been more father than boss.

"Yeah. Wouldn't say a single word after we told him. Not to me. Not to Mal or Sean... Mal called me when she got them back to the house. Said the two of them climbed into our bed as soon as they got there and that he wrapped himself so tightly around Cily, she was sure she was going to throw a fit about him being to close. Nope. Not a single noise from either of them - they just held each other and fell asleep."

Leo'd wanted to go with them. Had wanted to be able to do exactly as they had - hide beneath the covers, pray it was all a bad dream and that he would wake up the next morning with Annabeth at his side. Knowing it would never happen, he stayed. The hospital where she was so that was where he would remain; come hell or highwater, he was not leaving his wife.

"He'll come out of it," CJ promised. "It's enough hard for adults, this kind of thing, but he's strong and so is Cecily. Kids bounce back quicker then you'd think possible."

He nodded once, fingering the ring reverently; watching how the light reflected off and scattered across the floor. "Strong like her... You know, she didn't want an SUV exactly because of this. Heard too much about them flipping due to their high center of gravity. We saw some nice ones, too when we went out, like the Lexus Hybrid, but she wouldn't look at them; wanted a solid, heavy, low to the ground car, thank God, because if she'd chosen something other than that Bentley, she probably would have had no chance."

The tall woman returned the bob of head, allowing Leo just to talk without interruption. He'd had this building all day, percolating inside him with no outlet. But now, with the children gone, he could finally sort out his thoughts, give them voice and not worry about seeming weak when trying so hard to be strong for everyone else.

"They don't know where her glasses are. I know she was wearing them this morning when she left and I asked for them when we got here. Just so I could have a piece of her to hold onto." His palm opened toward the ceiling, laying flat as he rested the arm on his thigh. "Something I could keep in my pocket but they couldn't find them. Said they were probably at the bottom of that hill somewhere in about a thousand pieces." Worn digits curled back on themselves, making a loose fist before he started to fiddle with his wedding band once more. "I felt like, if I could hold onto something from the crash, I could keep her here, could force her to stay because this wasn't supposed to happen. How the hell are you supposed to plan for something like this?"

"You can't," CJ answered with a sympathetic frown. "You can't plan for it. All you can do is hold on tight and wait for the world to stop spinning around you."

"But I was supposed to go first! That was always how it was supposed to be and that was how we_knew _it was going to be. My age, my heart... she married me knowing she would lose me sooner rather than later, that she'd have to bury me and raise the kids on her own. Without me. It was never supposed to be the other way around!"

"Leo..."

"It's selfish, I know. Selfish because I don't want to lose her but was perfectly willing to let her lose me eventually. But I don't know how to do this without her! What am I supposed to do when Cily needs her Mama to do her braids? Or when LJ needs help on that damn math they send kids home with nowadays? I'm completely lost when it comes to all this!"

"Leo, I -"

"And what happens now when I die? Who is going to take care of them? I'm almost 70! I'll be lucky to see my son graduate high school! Who is going to walk Cily down the aisle? Who's going to - "

"Leo!"

His gaze turned to her, as broken and lost as he'd said LJ had been. "I can't lose my wife," came the cracking voice, filled with the same tears that wet his eyes and cheeks now. "I just can't."

CJ felt her own face grow wet as long arms encircled her former boss but forever friend. "I'm sorry, Leo. I'm so sorry but I promise, no matter what happens, LJ and Cecily are going to be taken care of. They have Mal and me and Daddy and Josh and Donna and Toby and the Bartlets and Annabeth's parents and your sister Josie... They have their family and I swear we'll always be there for them. And you. And Annabeth. Josh and Donna would be here but they are still in Wisconsin with the kids and the Bartlets won't be home from California for another two days... do they know?"

"Yeah." Leo inhaled a shaky breath, one hand lifting to rub at his eyes. "Mal called them after we got here. Annabeth's mother and stepfather, too. They're flying in from Tulsa as soon as they can."

"Good." Younger fingers brushed over his weathered cheek, wiping away more of the rivers. "Are there any calls she didn't get to make? I can do them."

"No, no. Everyone probably knows by now..." His shoulders slumped, gaze drawn to the ring again. "She always did know how to create a frenzy."

CJ gave him a chuckle and then a quick peck. "Yeah. And she'll have my head if you're on IVs when she wakes up. You may not have an appetite, but I do. Let's go down to the cafeteria for a bit. Get you out of here, clear your head, get a change of scenery and then we'll come back." The hesitation was clear on his face, the desire to stay close just in case there was news. "They'll find you," CJ promised as she stood, shouldering her purse once more before reaching for his hand.

It took all his resolve to nod and push down the guilt. He wasn't leaving her. He wasn't abandoning her. He was just going to go a few more rooms away for CJ's sake then come right back. The wait had been hours so far, agonizingly slow ones that taunted him in little ticks from his Rolex - the one she'd given him as a wedding gift to symbolize their vow of forever - and his stomach _was_starting to rebel. The surgeons would find him as soon as there was news, CJ was right about that and whether it was good or bad would not be changed by him confining himself to the room.

"Alright, Claudia Jean," Leo sighed as he took her hand. "But you're paying."

---

It was too surreal.

The hum of the machines echoed around him, so quiet yet thunderous in the heavy, solemn silence; whirling with life while she lay impossibly still. Not even in sleep was Annabeth ever like this. Her tiny frame was forever tossing to search out a comfortable enough position that would soothe her into slumber even as her mind continued to race and spin through and endless web of what happened at work, if the children had finished their chores, whether dinner was too dry and how she could modify the recipe for next time and did those shoes she'd laid out for tomorrow really match that top...

It was that effervescent, always on the go, slightly manic woman he'd fallen in love with. The beautiful blonde who could send him one hundred miles an hour into a whirlwind then snatch him back down to earth with a single, glorious smile that assured him everything would be okay no matter how bleak the outcome seemed. From dusk to dawn, Annabeth was always moving - waking and readying the kids, making their lunches then jumping into the shower while Leo drove LJ and Cecily to their respective schools before she would return to the kitchen to make their own breakfasts. That hour they shared each morning before she rushed off to work had quickly become his favorite time of the day. No phone calls, no emails. No sticky hands or "she did this" or "he's doing that." Just them. Alone.

_They were alone now, _the ever-present, internal voice sounded. He'd never really noticed how much it sounded like her until now. Until she was so tragically silenced.

He and CJ had returned from their quiet dinner and were sitting in the private waiting room when the chief surgeon on Annabeth's team had finally surfaced. She was still critical, still in danger but out of the OR for now. If she made it through the night, there was a good chance she'd make a full - though very painful and slow - recovery. _If._ He'd made that very clear and they still weren't sure if there was any brain damage let alone the extent of it. That would be determined after she woke from the coma.

If she woke from it.

Looking at her now, plugged into machine after machine that kept her damaged lungs full of oxygen, her tired heart beating, he was pleased - and very much comforted - by the fact that someone had taken the time to clean away the dirt, grit and blood he knew Annabeth's face would have been covered in when she'd arrived. There were still some traces in the soft blonde, tangled and stained and cut in places where stitches were needed. More sutures still married the airbag-burnt skin of her cheek and cast encircled her left wrist, swollen fingers peeking out from the top, giving him just a glimpse of the spot where her wedding ring had laid before having to be cut off.

Her other rings were missing as well, Leo noted as he sat down in the chair beside his wife's bed; the necklace he'd given her for their anniversary, too. All the little pieces of her he'd memorized, knew by sight and touch...

"Heya, Sparks," he croaked as the tears came again, though this time there was no holding back. Leo reached out and carefully brushed his fingers over the back of her uninjured arm, using the same gentle stroke he'd bestowed on LJ and Cecily in their first hours of life. "You gave us quite a scare there, pulling a stunt like that. Guess you got tired of always being behind the scenes, huh? Decided it was time to make some front page news yourself and you wrecked a damn expensive car while doing it."

When only the steady beeping of her heart monitor answered him, he sighed, letting his shoulders drop as stormy hazel took his wife's face.

"You're going pull through, Annabeth. You have to make it through the night with no problems and then the worst will be over. And I know my girl. She's a fighter. She's fierce. She can do this. _You_can do this, Annabeth. I have faith in you, just like you did in me over and over again. You're going to come through this and you're going to see LJ and Cily again and you're gonna hold them and play with them... poor LJ's a mess and Cily thought we were going to flush you down the toilet like we did to that damn goldfish you won at the carnival for her. They are good kids and they have their Mama's spirit but they need their actual Mama more."

"It'll be a tough road when you get out of here, but that's why you'll have me. And Mal. She was here all afternoon. And there are others who love you just as much, want to help just as much. CJ's out there now. She's calling everyone to let them know you're out of surgery. She said she and Danny would gladly help out with the kids when we needed them to - sleep overs, rides to school and anything else. Donna and Josh said the same. In fact, they're coming back early from her parents' house so they can be here if we need them. And Ronna's already offered to get anything from any store in the district. We got a lot of great people looking out for us, Sparks. A lot of them."

Leo continued to stroke her arm, the tears flowing a bit faster. "I know you and Cassandra don't necessarily see eye-to-eye on a lot of things, but I called her. She and Phil are on their way from Oklahoma. She was absolutely a mess, Sparks. Terrified for her daughter; she had to give the phone to your stepfather a few times while she collected herself. But, yeah, they're flying in - should be here sometime tomorrow so you have to hold on, okay? Because I am not dealing with the wrath of that woman without you."

He took a deep breath and finally raised a clenched fist to wipe at his eyes. "You got to hold on for me, too, Sparks. You know I'd be lost without you." Fingertips reached out to reverently brush over her forehead, avoiding the bruises as much as he could. "I need you, Annabeth. More than anything, more than anyone. You gave me back my life and taught me how to live it so now I'm demanding the same of you. You're going to live because I said so. I'm not taking no for an answer... and you've had first hand experience with how damn stubborn I can be."

His lips whispered over her black and blue cheek, having faith in Cily's prescribed magic kisses. "I love you, Annabeth Schott McGarry."

No matter what the doctors would tell him later, no matter how impossible it was, Leo would swear he saw the corners of her mouth tug up slightly as he pulled away, filling him with the certainty that 'til death do us part' was still very, very far away.


End file.
